rock_n_learnfandomcom-20200213-history
Letter Sounds/Lyrics
Lyrics The New Alphabet Song :A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, :I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, :Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, :X, Y, Z! :Alphabet song, that's right we're playing it. :And the alphabet, soon you are saying it. :Say the letters along with me. :You can learn your ABC's. :the alphabet :Now that you've heard this alphabet song, :Let's go a little faster while you sing along. :Sing along with a happening beat, :While you learnin' your ABC's. :the alphabet 2x; 1st repeat with capital letters and 2nd repeat with lowercase letters Words with Combination Vowels :Hey! :Some words are short, some words are long. :Put the sounds together and read along. :You can sound out words in this song. :Keep practicing and you can't go wrong! :Br-a-t, brat :Cl-a-p, clap :Cr-a-b, crab :Fl-a-g, flag :Gl-a-ss, glass :Gr-a-ss, grass :Sn-a-p, snap :Tr-a-p, trap :L-a-mp, lamp :Qu-a-ck, quack :A-nt, ant :A-sk, ask :L-a-st, last :H-a-nd, hand :You're doing good, you're doing fine! :Let's read these words and stay in time. :Bl-e-ss, bless :L-e-ft, left :E-lf, elf :E-lk, elk :E-lm, elm :H-e-lp, help :M-e-lt, melt :S-e-nd, send :S-e-nt, sent :W-e-nt, went :K-e-pt, kept :D-e-sk, desk :R-e-st, rest :T-e-st, test :You know the sounds that you will need. :Keep practicing and learn to read! :Fl-i-p, flip :Sk-i-p, skip :Sl-i-p, slip :Sp-i-n, spin :Spl-i-t, split :St-i-ll, still :Sw-i-m, swim :Tr-i-p, trip :Tw-i-st, twist :M-i-lk, milk :Qu-i-ck, quick :Qu-i-lt, quilt :H-i-nt, hint :L-i-st, list :Put letters together and you can read. :Come on now say these words with me! :Bl-o-ck, block :Cr-o-p, crop :Dr-o-p, drop :Fr-o-g, frog :Sm-o-g, smog :Sp-o-t, spot :St-o-p, stop :Tr-o-t, trot :L-o-ck, lock :S-o-ft, soft :G-o-lf, golf :H-o-nk, honk :L-o-st, lost :St-o-mp, stomp :Look at the screen and read some more. :You're reading better than ever before. :Yeah! Oh yeah! :Cl-u-b, club :Dr-u-m, drum :Gr-u-b, grub :Pl-u-m, plum :Str-u-m, strum :D-u-ck, duck :G-u-lp, gulp :B-u-mp, bump :J-u-mp, jump :J-u-nk, junk :St-u-nk, stunk :S-u-nk, sunk, :M-u-st, must :J-u-st, just Learning to Read Learning to read and we’re reading to learn. We’ve read together, and now it’s your turn. Oh! (x10) Yeah! (3x) If you will practice, you can learn to read. At first we read slowly. But then we gain speed. Learning to read can be easy and fun. Let’s keep on reading ’cause we’ve just begun. Yeah! You can read signs or books that are long. You can read poems or words to a song. Yeah! (2x) You can read postcards or rules to a game. Once you learn reading, it is all the same. Cereal boxes and packages too. Reading will open the world up to you. Just keep on reading; each day you should find, That you are growing a strong, healthy mind. Read about all of the fun things to do. Read about animals found in a zoo. Oh! (6x) Yeah! (4x) Read about planets, the moon, and the stars. Read about airplanes, trains, boats, and cars. Now go find something that is good to read. We have you started. Now you take the lead! Category:Lyrics